Sucked Into Star Wars: The Stranger
by AngelofMusic-POtO
Summary: (First in the SISW series) Angel Braddocks is a Star Wars fan, to say the least. When she goes to see the newest addition to the franchise, Angel finds herself sucked into the movie. Will she let the movie take its course? Or, will her very presence leave the plot in ruins?
1. Prologue

**A/N: For those of you who have not seen Star Wars: The Force Awakens, MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! (Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Star Wars franchise; that all belongs to Disney/George Lucas. I only own Angel.)**

* * *

 **Angel's POV**

I was internally screaming as I held my 3D IMAX glasses in my hands, waiting for the doors of the theater to open. The line was almost to the ticket check desk, so I was glad that I had gotten in line when I did! But, I wouldn't have been disappointed if I didn't get to see it; I had already seen the film 3 times by then. The Rebel Alliance shirt that I was wearing was starting to get wrinkled with each excited hop I took, and my auburn hair was getting frizzed. Suddenly, the doors opened and the swarm of fans piled in. _At last!_

I weaved through the crowd, hoping to score the perfect viewing seat: the seat that was precisely in the middle of the theater. The seat that was perpendicular to the screen, and was equidistant from each of the speakers. Running up the stairs, I prayed to any deity willing to listen that the seat wouldn't be occupied. I finally got to the seat, and was ecstatic to find that it was empty! _Oh, thank the Lord!_ Brimming with exhilaration, I got comfortable in the padded seat, and relaxed. The thought of popcorn and soda occurred in my mind, but I decided against it. _That would take away from the experience, wouldn't it?_ People began to crowd the room, and took up every seat there was. Fans were whispering about the movie, the soft glow of phones could be seen from all across the theater, and the untold energy in the air was enough to fuel a large battery. After a good 10 minutes, the lights dimmed and the previews began.

The silver screen came to life with trailers for multiple upcoming movies, and it shamelessly added to the hype of some of the films it teased. While watching, however, I noticed that the room had become eerily silent. You could drop a feather and be able to hear its echo, it was _that_ quiet. I merely chocked it up to the fans giving their undivided attention the the screen, and relaxed a bit. Finally, the moment came:

 _ **A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**_

The music hit a glorious crescendo, as the title screen was displayed. Like always, I felt the urge to applaud the franchise's return to the big screen and clapped rather loudly. When I did that, the sound waves resonated through the room, as if it was empty. Looking around, I saw that everybody else in the theater had completely disappeared! I stood up from my seat, alarmed at the sight before me. _How is this even possible?! It..it's not possible! This is the exact opposite of possible!_ A strong wind suddenly picked up around me, making me feel weightless and turned me towards the screen. Except, there was no screen..

To my utter shock, the IMAX screen had vanished! In its place, was a purple swirling vortex of terror! _This has to be a dream…_ My hopeful delusions were cut off when the winds around me lifted my feet off the ground. I quickly spun around, grabbed the head of the nearest seat, and held on for dear life. It wasn't long before the suction of the vortex grew stronger than my hold, and drew me into its mouth. With a final scream, I was swiftly stolen from the world I knew and devoured by the unknown...

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: What the Force?

**Angel's POV**

 _What the Force?_ I came to with a splitting headache, and no idea where I was. _This would make a great start of a hangover story._ Groaning, I put a hand on my head and sat up rather slowly. The hushed voices near me silenced, and I could feel their eyes on me as I rubbed my head. One of them chuckled, before speaking.

"It's about time you woke up! I was starting to get worried that you died."

My head swung towards the source of the voice. I saw two men sitting on the ground of what seemed to be a handmade hut. A young (and, rather handsome) man sat across from an elderly man. _Wait, I remember this. The young one is Poe, and the other is the village elder. He just handed over…_ My eyes drifted down to Poe's hand, and the object that it held.

"The map to Luke Skywalker…" I breathed out.

"Yes, that _is_ what we came for, Angel." Poe replied, looking concerned.

" 'We' ?"

Poe was about to respond, when the village elder held up his hand to stop him.

"Temporary amnesia is to be expected after a strike to the head of that degree." , he explained to Poe.

"How temporary is it?" I asked.

"It shouldn't last for more than a few hours, if the necessary medical treatment is provided."

Poe let out a sigh of relief, and smiled at me. I, on the other hand, wasn't as relieved as he was. I knew that I didn't belong here; I just couldn't remember _why._ Standing with Poe, we were about to bid the elder farewell, when a few dozen laser blasts attacked the village. We ran outside to find many spaceships firing on huts and innocent people. _The First Order…_

"We need to get out of here, Poe."

"She's right; you both need to leave." He turned to us, a look of urgency crossed his features. "They're coming for me, so you have to go while you can."

After the two men exchanged words, Poe grabbed my arm and dragged me to his ship. By now, stormtroopers had started to attack the villagers and setting fire to their huts. _Is any of this damage really necessary?_ We made it to the spacecraft without getting detected, got in, and started taking off. That is, until some lucky stormtroopers actually managed to hit the X-Fighter's engines. _So, you can't hit Luke and Leia when they're only a number of FEET away from you, but you can hit a ship that's several yards away?!_ _ **Well, ships are bigger than two moving targets.**_ _Yes, but they were close enough to hit!_ _ **Why are you arguing with yourself?**_ _I DON'T KNOW!_ _ **STOP YELLING!**_ _NO!_

The sound of the ship's cover opening snapped me from my thoughts and back to life. Poe helped me climb out of the ship, and instructed me to stay hidden while he inspected the engines. Not being one to object to staying alive, I hid with a small BB unit: BB-8, to be exact. The small droid seemed to be quivering with fear, and rolled under my arm.

"It's alright BB-8; Poe will be alright-"

I was cut off by a crippling pain in my head, and a vision of Poe getting tortured flashed into my mind. My eyes opened, and I saw Poe coming back towards us, his eyes filled with distress. From the way he looked, I knew that things were going to be bad.

"Well?" I asked.

"The engines are destroyed; there's no way that we're getting out of here."

"We could-"

"No, Angel. If we both try to escape, then they'll kill us both; it's better if one of us stays behind."

"What?! Poe, you _do_ understand what you're suggesting, right?"

"Yes, I do."

With that, he leaned down to BB-8, hid the map within the droid, and made him promise that he'd get as far away as possible. After that, Poe stood to his feet, and faced me.

"Angel, I'm going to need you to protect BB-8 with your life. Can you do that?"

"Poe, don't do this; I know what'll happen if you-"

"Can you do it?" He asked me, his voice raised.

"Yes. Yes, I can protect BB-8."

"Good. I'll come back for you both when I can, okay?"

"Okay." I reply, tears running down my cheeks.

Poe's gaze softens, and he pulls me into a tight hug. My cries are muffled in his jacket and I feel his hand rubbing my head to calm me down. He mumbles reassurances that I can't hear, and pulls away.

"Now, GO!" He yells, pushing me in the opposite direction.

BB-8 starts rolling away, and I chase after him without a single thought. The light of the burning village starts to dim the farther away we get. I hear blasters firing in the distance, but I force myself to ignore them. Once BB-8 and I get a good ways away, I turn back to the village and Poe. I watch as stormtroopers drag Poe away into one of the ships, and stormtroopers open fire on the innocent villagers. Hot tears burn my eyes as I watch, helpless to save them. BB-8 beeped to get my attention, and started rolling away again. I took one last look at the flaming huts and dead innocents, before turning away, and running after BB-8.

* * *

 **A/N: To explain the bolded-italics in Angel's thought sequence, that's my representation of the other side of her mind. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Ally

The bright sun of Jakku woke me from a dreamless sleep. Strangely, I didn't even remember falling asleep; all I could recall was running after BB-8 for a good amount of time. _I must have passed out from exhaustion._ As I looked around, I noticed that BB-8 was nowhere to be found. I scrambled to my feet and started looking frantically for the small droid. There, in the sand, I found an dent that looked like something had rolled through it. Relieved, I started following the tracks in the sand. It wasn't too long after that (actually, it took a good hour or so), before I could hear distressed beeping in the distance. _BB-8…_ I started sprinting towards the noise, but the planet's terrain had different plans. No sooner had I made it over the hill, the sand beneath me gave in, and I slid all the way down the slope of the hill. I finally stopped at the bottom of the hill with my eyes and mouth completely invaded by sand and small rocks. As I was recovering, I heard the sound of rustling sand and footsteps coming my way. Then, there was a voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Somewhat, yes." I replied, trying not to swallow any of the sand.

"Here, let me help you up."

A hand was extended towards my direction, and I grabbed it. I started to brush myself off while standing up, along with spitting out all of the sand in my mouth. BB-8 let out a string of concerned beeps, to which I replied with a halfhearted chuckle. Lifting my gaze from the orange droid, I looked over the person who had helped me up. It was a young woman with dark hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes filled with hope. _Well, that's not going to last very long._

"Permit me for asking, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Rey." The woman answered, lifting her hand.

"Angel; Angel Braddocks." I replied, shaking it. "So, how'd you come into acquaintance with BB-8?"

"A scavenger tried to take him to the market, and I helped him. His antenna was damaged by the net he was stuck in." She gestured to the small white antenna protruding from the droid's head.

"And you fixed it, I assume?"

"You assume correctly." Rey responded, with a breathy chuckle to follow. "He says that he's waiting for his master; are you..?"

I smiled at her, but it wavered for a moment. _Don't get her involved in this._ _ **It's gonna happen anyways; she's practically the main protagonist in this!**_ _Yes, but I'm bound to screw_ _something_ _up._ _ **You're a member of the Resistance, for Pete's sake! Woman up!**_ _That's a fake memory, and you know it!_ _ **Does it matter?!**_ _Yes! Yes, it does!_ _ **Too late, we're involving her.**_ _No, wait-!_

"I'm not his master, no. But, I am close to him; we met when we joined the Resistance."

 _Great! Tell her our entire life's story, while we're at it!_

"Really?!" She asked, her curiosity sparked.

"Oh, yeah!" I replied, mentally kicking myself for even responding.

It wasn't long after that, when Rey suggested going to the nearby market to get some water. I agreed with her, and walked with both her and BB-8 to the market. We spoke some more during the trip, and I told her things that I couldn't even remember. For example, I described the day I joined the Resistance in vivid detail, as though it was my own memory! _What is going on with me?!_ After having a small existential crisis, we arrived in the busy marketplace. Since I hardly knew my way around the place, I followed Rey around like a lost puppy. We eventually got in line at a vendor's trailer and waited almost an hour in the sweltering heat. When we reached the front, Rey handed the alien the parts she collected that day and waited for him to tell her how much they were worth.

"Half a ration." He decided, and slapped down a strange bag with two small food pellets. "The droid, however, is worth 63 rations."

With that, he started grabbing armfulls of the bags and displayed them in front of Rey. I could tell that Rey was choosing in her mind, but I didn't have time for it.

"Apologies, sir, but the droid is not for sale." I told him, in an assertive tone.

I grabbed Rey's arm, and the half ration of food, and dragged her away from the trailer. That, of course did not sit well with her. She tore her arm out of my grasp and turned to me with anger in her eyes.

"You didn't have to do that, Angel; I wasn't going to sell BB-8!" She yelled.

"That may be, Rey, but my friend gave me direct orders to protect this droid with my life. And I fully intend on keeping to those orders. Now, why don't we go get some water?"

Rey nodded in agreement, and marched towards large hanging jugs of water. For a moment, I heard her voice in my head, saying: _Why is that droid so important?_ Sighing, I walked up to her and gratefully took a canister of water from her hands, mumbling a thank-you in her direction. I tipped the cool contents into my mouth and drank the refreshing liquid in haste. Rey filled her canister and followed suit, glancing over at me in curiosity. We both stopped at the same time, and I handed her the canister back.

"Listen, Rey. I know that you want to know why BB-8 is so important, but I can't tell you right now. In the near future, perhaps; but, not now. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." She replied.

"...Friends?" I asked, opening my arms out in a "Hug me, this is going to be a moment" way.

"Friends."

She was quick to accept the hug, and I swear that I could feel her excitement at the thought of not being alone anymore. _Oh, Rey. If only you knew what is to come..._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: An Unforgettable Fight

Right at that moment, BB-8 started beeping frantically. We both turned around, and saw two green men trying to take him away. I quickly grabbed on of them, pulled him away from the droid. I glanced over at Rey for a second to see if she was alright; this turned out to be a terrible mistake, as the man that I had pushed away grabbed me into a bear-hug from behind. I looked down at his hands, and smirked as I pressed down on his cuticle with my fingernail. _How did I even know to do that…?_ Not wasting anytime, I took the man's blaster from his holster with an almost rehearsed movement. The green alien could barely register the gun coming towards his head before it hit him with a satisfying _whack_. I turned around in time to see Rey hit his accomplice with her staff, knocking him out.

"Ooh! Nice one." I complimented.

"Not too bad yourself!" She replied, a smile playing on her lips.

BB-8's beeping caught our attention, yet again. He seemed to be warning us about something, or someone, behind us. Turning, we saw a young black man in Poe's jacket with a dazed look on his face. I saw Rey glare at him, before taking off. _No, wait! Rey!_ _ **Well, go after her!**_ _I am, I am!_ I chased after her, with BB-8 right on my heels. The young man had started running away from us to get away from Rey, but was cut off by her staff in his face. He fell onto his back with Rey's staff pointed at him.

"Why are you after this droid?!" She questioned.

"A friend of mine told me to look for it; he said it was important!" The young man stammered, clearly in shock of what had just happened.

"Was his name Poe?" I asked, fearing Finn's answer.

"Y-yeah. Do you know him?"

"He's my friend; he told me to protect BB-8 with my life," I told him. "Is he alright; did he make it?"

"I'm sorry; I helped him escape from the First Order, and our ship crashed far away from here. When I woke up, I couldn't find him anywhere…"

I sighed and sat down in the sand, rubbing my face. _He's gone..._ _ **Um, have you forgotten the upteenth times you've seen this movie?! Poe is still alive!**_ _That's right! Man, am I an idiot._ _ **Finally, we can agree on something!**_ _Shut up._ A large blast brought me out of my thoughts. I jumped to my feet and saw a number of TIE fighters flying towards us in the distance. Another laser blast landed in the sand a few yards from us, destroying a tent. _Oh, this is not good…_

"Um, guys? Something is telling me that we should start running." I commented.

"She's right; RUN!" The young man screamed, before sprinting in the opposite direction.

Rey, BB-8, and I followed him, as the ships started firing all around us. One of the shots flung us backwards, and into the sand. Rey helped both the man and I up, and began to lead us to a large red ship.

"We can't outrun them!" He yelled over the explosions.

"We might in that quad jumper!" Rey responded, pointing to the red ship.

"Why don't we take that one?" He asked, motioning to the ship across from it.

"That's a piece of junk!"

"We'd need a pilot!" I exclaimed.

"We've got one, Angel!" She screamed, gesturing to herself.

"You?!" The man questioned.

As soon as he said that, one of the TIE fighter's shots hit the quad jumper, destroying it. We all stopped running for a moment, before I piped up.

"The other ship?"

"The other ship." The two agreed.

Rey sprinted over towards the other spacecraft, the young man and I following in suit with BB-8 on our heels. We climbed in through the cargo bay door, and made our way to the control panel. The man was instructed to man one of the guns, while Rey piloted the ship. I, on the other hand, was too busy fangirling on the inside to do anything. _I am standing in the_ _Millennium Falcon_ _...THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!_

"Angel!" Rey cried. "I need you to help him with the guns!"

 _Oh, this gonna be good!_ I quickly made my way to one of the gunning stations, and climbed into the seat behind the trigger. A few seconds after I strapped in, the ship started to take off. Right off the bat, two TIE fighters started firing at us. I tried to aim the gun at the ships, but the seat also moved with the gun, which made me disoriented. _Come on; we've trained for this our entire lives!_ With that, I actually started to get the hang of it. The TIE fighters got in a few hits, but not before I did some damage. I was finally able to lock onto one of them, and fired at them. _Yes! Direct hit!_ The young man's voice came over the headset a few seconds later.

" _Nice shot!"_

"Thanks! How're you holding out?"

" _I'm doing good; I got in one hit, so that's a start."_

"Try using the chair's movement to your advantage: it can help with your aim."

" _Okay, I'll try."_

A moment later, an explosion could be heard through his microphone, followed by an elated whoop.

" _Thanks!"_

I laughed along with him, and started working on getting the second TIE fighter. _This one is going to be a lot more difficult to hit…_ After multiple attempts at hitting it (which included just holding down the trigger), I decided to try something different.

"Hey, I need help with this one!"

" _You're not going to get it from me; my gun is stuck in forward position!"_

"Son of a gun. Wait, I remember this… Tell Rey that you're gun is stuck!"

" _How's that going to help?!"_

"Just do it!"

I ripped off my headset, and started distracting the opponent by firing at him. _**If we die, I'm blaming you!**_ _You're going to blame yourself for dying?_ _ **Yes!**_ Needless to say, the distraction worked. Soon enough, Rey had the _Falcon_ in position for him to lock onto the ship. Praying that I had enough ammo for it, both he and I locked onto the TIE fighter, and fired. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the lasers hit the ship, and destroyed it in one grand explosion. Cheering, I climbed out of the gunner's seat and met up with Rey and the young man.

"You two were amazing! Rey, excellent work maneuvering the ship!" I exclaimed.

"You did great, too! That final hit? Brillant!" She replied, the biggest smile on her face.

"Um, hello? Other gunner here?" The young man interjected.

"Hey, you were great out there, too! By the way, we never caught your name."

"My name's Finn. What's yours?" He asked.

"I'm Angel, and this is Rey." I answered, motioning to Rey.

"Angel is actually part of the Resistance!" She explained to Finn.

"Really? So am I!"

"No, you're not." I replied defensively.

"Yes, I am! How else would I know Poe?"

"By being a rouge stormtrooper that helped Poe escape from the First Order via stolen TIE fighter," I gasped for a moment. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes; how did you know all of that?" Finn questioned.

"Wait, you were trying to lie to us?!" Rey retorted.

"Um...maybe?"

Rey groaned and was about to go back to the cockpit, when something blew up slightly underneath us. We all raced over towards the source of the now gathering smoke, lifted up the hatch leading to it, and saw that there was much to be repaired. As Finn and BB-8 helped Rey fix the ship, I sat off to the side getting lost in my thoughts. _Why did I say that?! I've had a lid on all of this information for this long; why did that just happen?_ _ **Perhaps, it's the Force.**_ _The Force? That's what we're chalking this up to?!_ _ **If you think about it, it makes perfect sense!**_ _But, why would the Force affect me like this unless...oh, no._ " _ **Oh, no" is right. How're we gonna fix this?!**_ _I don't know..._

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: New People, YAY!

"Angel! We need your help over here!" Rey yelled from in the hole.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I hurried over to the two. My mind was in a slight blur from the almost overwhelming questions running through it, but I could put those aside. I took a deep, calming breath, and started handing Rey tools. All the while, Finn's curious gaze kept burning into me. It took all of my resolve not to speak to him; if I did, he would ask me how I knew the things I knew. There was always the "I'm Force-sensitive" approach, but I really wasn't the best lier. So, I decided not to speak to Finn. That, of course, did not stop him from talking to me.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Know what?"

"You just revealed what I was, which you couldn't have know, just a few minutes ago. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. _Don't tell him, don't tell him._ _ **We're telling him.**_ _I'm sorry, but do you_ _want_ _this whole universe to start falling to pieces?!_ _ **No…**_ _Exactly. We. Are not. Telling him._

"I'm not sure that you'd be ready for that answer…" I replied, choosing my words carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Finn questioned, seemingly frustrated with my response.

Fortunately, Rey climbed out of the hole and gave me a look of expectation.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you not hear me ask for a power converter?"

"N-no. I'll get it, though." I told her, before handing Rey a small cable.

"Thanks," She climbed back down into the hole, and continued to speak. "Hey, if we're going to get to the Resistance's base, I need to know where it is."

"It's on D'Qar, in the Ilumenia System*."

"That's a long ways away; how're we gonna hide from the First Order for that long?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Um, ever heard of lightspeed?" I answered.

"Lightspeed won't work; their ships can follow us." He informed.

 _Drat! If only we had a Federation ship._ _ **Wrong universe.**_ As Rey and Finn talked about getting to the Resistance Base, I snuck away from them and went to where Luke had started his training as a Jedi with Ben Kenobi. _Ben…_ I ignored a dull pain that began to fill my heart as I sat down at the table. For a moment, it felt like all the emotional pain in the universe had entered my body: anger, heartbreak, sadness, fear, doubt. Everything was just so overwhelming that it made me nauseous and lightheaded. Flashes of the events to come were swirling through my mind: Rey using the Force, Han Solo's death, the First Order attack on Maz Kanata's castle, Kylo Ren capturing Rey, etc. I was going to pass out from it all, when BB-8 rammed into my shins rather harshly. The droid must've seen that I was not well, and started rambling in his beeps and whines. Sighing, I leaned down to him and decided to tell him what was going on.

"BB-8, there's something wrong with me. I don't belong here; I never did. My home is so far away, and everything that's going on is just…" I stopped, trying to think of the words I wanted to say. "It's just difficult not having someone who can understand what's going on. I'm scared and confused, and I don't even know what I'm here for. My life was completely normal one moment, then I woke up with no recollection of how I got here, and now I'm fleeing for my life to protect a droid that is carrying a map to someone I've believed to be a myth my whole life!"

BB-8 whined softly, before rolling up to me and rubbing my leg with his head in an effort to comfort me. I smiled and put my hand on his head, grateful that he was capable of generating emotions. _I wish I could tell you more, buddy. But, you wouldn't believe me…_ Suddenly, the lights shut off and the red emergency lights switched on. _What the hell?_ I got out of my seat and raced into the cockpit, where I found Finn standing on his seat to get a better look at what was going on.

"Well?" Rey asked when he sat back down again.

"It's the First Order." He answered, visibly afraid.

"What are we going to do?" I mumbled.

"Did you say toxic gas?" Finn asked, turning towards Rey.

"Yeah, but I fixed that!"

"Can you unfix it?"

We raced over to where Rey had been previously working, grabbed 3 gas masks, and climbed in. As she started to "unfix" the damage, me and Finn kept watch of the doors to the ship. Seconds later, we closed the grating over us and waited for the stormtroopers. What we got, however, was something else entirely. The doors opened soon after we closed the grating, and rapid footsteps could be heard above us. Silence filled the air before an old voice filled the air.

"Chewie, we're home!"

It took every fiber of my being not to start freaking out. _HAN SOLO HAN SOLO HAN SOLO HAN-_ _ **PULL IT TOGETHER, WOMAN!**_ _I CAN'T WHEN HAN FREAKING SOLO IS RIGHT ABOVE US!_ As Han and Chewbacca started to inspect their old ship, one of Rey's wrenches fell onto the ground. _Dang it, Rey! Way to give away our position!_ _ **Don't you want to meet Han Solo?!**_ _Yeah, but not under these circumstances!_ The grating was lifted up from its place, and there stood an elderly Han Solo with his blaster drawn and aimed right at us.

"Where's the rest of them?!" He asked.

"There's nobody else." I replied, shaking from excitement.

"Then, who's the pilot?"

"I am, sir!" Rey answered, taking off her gas mask.

"You?!"

"Mr. Solo, if you would please give us the benefit of the doubt for a moment and let us explain ourselves." I suggested, climbing out of our hiding spot.

Han looked shocked at the fact that I knew who he was. He lowered his gun, nodded to Chewbacca to make him lower his, and gave us a chance to tell him what had happened. I went on to explain to him that I was a part of the Resistance, Rey and Finn were helping both me and BB-8 escape to the Resistance base, and ended with the fact that BB-8 held map to Luke Skywalker. I had been following him around the ship whilst saying all of this, and when I finished, he stopped. The look on his face could only be described as subtle stupor.

"I know that you two were very close, sir; best friends, in fact. That in mind, will you help us get to the Resistance before the First Order gets us?" I asked.

"Sure. If it means finding Luke, then sure." Han responded. "But first, I wanna know how you know who I am."

"My family was part of the Rebel Alliance 30 years ago; they told me all about the things you did for them." I lied.

He seemed to be slightly satisfied with that answer, and began to walk off. I was about to follow, when the feeling of lightheadedness overcame me and everything went black. Opening my eyes, I found myself at Starkiller base. At first, I couldn't tell where I was exactly, but a distorted voice behind me started to fill in the blanks. Turning slowly, I saw a man in a black mask, and all black attire kneeling in front of the burnt mack of Darth Vader. _Kylo Ren…_

"Forgive me. I feel it again….the call to the Light. Supreme Leader senses it. SHow me the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, grandfather, and I will finish what you started." He pleaded.

"Ben, you don't need to do this… You don't have to carry out what Snoke wants you to do." I softly said. "Let the Light in; it will help you."

It appeared that he couldn't hear me, and walked swiftly out of the room. My eyes began to water as I watched him go, my need to help him increasing with every step he took. _Please...don't remain on this path…_ Suddenly, my body exploded with excruciating pain, like something was destroying me on every level there is: surface, inner, molecular, cellular, etc. I curled myself up in an attempt to cut off the pain, but it scarcely helped. The sound of someone screaming flew threw my ears as everything swirled into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: I understand that some of the dialogue wasn't said in the movie, but my memory of it isn't all that great… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Mistakes, Many Mistakes

The sound of my name being called entered my mind, but it sounded so far away. It started getting closer and closer, until it seemed right next to my ear. Opening my eyes, I was met with the sight of Finn, Rey, Han, and Chewbacca surrounding me. They all sighed in relief when they saw I was awake.

"What happened to ya, kid?" Han asked.

"I-I don't know. I was fine one minute, and the next thing I know, I'm passing out." I explained. "There was something else though; I think I went through astral projection."

"Astro what?" Finn inquired.

"Astral projection. It's when you have an out-of-body experience where you leave your body and travel someplace else."

"Where did you go?" Rey asked me.

"I don't know exactly where I was, but I do know that it had to do with the First Order." I recounted.

"The First Order?! Why would you go to someplace like that?!"

"It wasn't my choice! If it were, I would've gone somewhere entirely different, believe me."

I was growing agitated with the slur of questions that were being asked, but I did my best to answer them. The only thing I chose not to tell them, was the fact that I saw Kylo Ren while astral projecting. Eventually, they all stopped asking me questions and informed me of what had happened while I was out.

"A gang that Han used to work with is currently on board; Han and Chewie are going to 'talk it out'." Rey explained.

"You're gonna talk yourself out of this? Han, when has that ever worked?!" I asked, perplexed.

"A good number of times! Now, come with us."

We followed Han out of the _Falcon_ and into his other ship. Soon, he stopped and opened an electrical tunnel underneath the floor. Rey and Finn climbed in, but I hesitated for a moment.

"What about BB-8?" I asked.

"The droid will stay with me and Chewie; you need to get down there _now_." Han instructed.

"But-"

"No, in!"

He practically shoved me into the tunnel, and slammed the door down. It was a few minutes before another party could be heard from the other end of the room. The leader of the gang and Han began to talk, but I could already tell that it wasn't going to work. A few minutes later, a second gang came in the opposite side of the room. They spoke a language that I couldn't understand and seemed hostile towards Han. _We need to do something._ _ **You thinking what I'm thinking?**_ _Obviously, since we're the same person._

"This isn't going well; we need to help them." I whispered.

"I can reset the fuses so that those door close between them." Rey suggested.

"Let's go." Finn replied, crawling away from our original position.

Rey and I went along with him, making sure to be as quiet as possible. We were almost to the fuse box, when someone overhead said something that stopped us in our tracks.

"The First Order is looking for an orange and white BB unit, like that one. And, 3 fugitives."

All three of us froze and looked at each other. _Damn…_ _ **Oi! Language!**_ The sound of guns getting ready to fire gave us our motivation to move towards the fuzes even faster than before. Rey reached it and reset the fuses right before the gangs fired at Han and Chewbacca. However, the sound of doors opening wasn't exactly a good thing to hear.

"Wrong fuses." Rey and I said, in unison.

Acting fast, we got to another exit from the electrical tunnel and were able to climb out. Knowing exactly what was released, but having to play the fool, I acted as though I was clueless to what was going to happen.

"Do either of you know what exactly those doors released?"

"While you were out, Han told us that he was smuggling rathtars on this thing." Finn explained to me.

"You could have told me that before, and you pick _now_ to actually inform me of this?!" I questioned, incredulously.

"You never asked!" He replied.

"The fact that rathtars are on this ship should be pretty important information that should be told without asking!"

"Wait, what's a rathtar?" Rey asked,

"It's-"

Right at that moment, two of the gang members ran towards us with a rathtar right behind it. _**Eugh! It looks like the Sarlacc decided to mate with a Vixus!**_ It was was a large creature with a spherical shape to it, multiple tentacles with almost the same amount of eyes, and a giant, gaping hole that could only be its mouth.

"That." I told Rey, pointing to it. "RUN!"

With that, we took off in the opposite direction. The sound of screams and bones crunching were being made behind us, and we all could draw the conclusion that we had to run faster. _Or, we could stop trying to apply to the Prometheus School of Running Away From Things and actually go down another corridor!_ Seeing an opening ahead of us, I was about to grab Rey and Finn, when the latter suddenly cried out in surprise. I turned to see that one of the rathtar's tentacles had wrapped around his legs and torso. Before either of us could grab him, the rathtar started to drag him away.

"FINN!" Rey and I screamed.

"HELP!"

We started to chase after him, but we quickly lost both Finn and the rathtar. However, I didn't lose hope. Within a few seconds, Finn's voice resonated throughout the corridor. Rey and I started to follow his voice and would occasionally call out to see where he was. Soon, we came across a set of surveillance cameras that could see the rathtar that had captured Finn. I got ready to close the door to cut off the tentacle holding him, and watched the cameras. There was a pull in my gut, and I shut the door at the right time. Both Rey and I sighed in relief, before we raced to where Finn was. When we got there, we saw Finn practically tear off the bleeding tentacle and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Wow, that was-" Finn started.

"Lucky," Rey interjected, before dragging both of us down a different hallway.

We started running towards the sound of gunfire (since we knew that meant Han and Chewie), and met the two while they were running back towards the _Falcon_. Rey and Han went to the cockpit, while I helped Finn take care of an injured Wookie. Chewbacca started fighting against Finn, but that didn't last for long. I placed my hand on his head, and inwardly pleaded for him to calm down. He surprisingly did so, as if he had listened to my request. With Chewie now calm, it was much easier to tend to his injuries. The ship suddenly lurched back and I instantly knew that we were in lightspeed. Finn finally got the last wound on Chewbacca wrapped in gauze, smiling in victory. I sighed out of exhaustion, and followed Finn down to where Han and Rey had gone. Han made an almost knowing smirk when he saw us, and gestured for us to sit down.

"The First Order is getting desperate."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"For us? That depends on your point of view."

"How so?" Rey piped up.

"Well, there's a few ways you could look at it. A desperate person is usually easier to attack, but they are also willing to do anything to get what they want. Do you really think that they'd lose sleep if they killed an entire planet full of people? No." I explained to her.

The grim reality of the situation seemed to hit her in that moment. _At least it'll prepare her for what's to come._ _ **Nothing can prepare her for what's to come…**_

"I think we should have a look at that map, and see what all the fuss is about." Finn suggested.

BB-8 turned to me, as if asking if it was okay. I gave him my consent and he rolled over to the center of the room. A hologram of an unknown system was produced, but it was incomplete. At that moment, however, it didn't matter to me; all I cared about was seeing the map itself. _You realize that this will make us a candidate for being captured by Kylo Ren later, right?_ _ **Don't be ridiculous! Rey is the one who gets taken, and then she discovers that she can use the Force. Everything else has gone according to the plot; why shouldn't this?**_ Han was the first to realize that the map that BB-8 had was only a part of a much larger one.

"There were stories about what happened." Rey stated.

"It's true; all of it. The Dark Side, The Jedi - they're real." Han confirmed.

"And, Luke Skywalker truly is the last Jedi left in the galaxy." I told them.

"Wait, why did he disappear?" Finn asked.

"Luke was trying to rebuild the Jedi Order, and started training new padawans. One of them was drawn to the Dark Side and he killed all of the others. Unfortunately, Luke blamed himself for it, and went into hiding."

"Where did he go?"

"There have been a good number of rumors going around. Those who knew him best believe that he went to try to find-"

"The lost Jedi Temple." I interjected.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Han asked.

"I was just putting myself in Luke's shoes. If I were him, that's what I would do."

Han seemed skeptical at first, but Rey quickly distracted him with talk about planning our next move. _**Smooth move.**_ _Oh, shut up! It's not like I can control it! It just...happens._ _ **Well, stop letting it happen!**_ _Alright, I'll try._ _ **Do or do not. There is no try.**_ _Did you just take a quote from Yoda?!_ _ **Yes, because it fits!**_ _When we get back, the first thing I'm doing is not talking to myself._ Han and Rey suddenly ran back to the cockpit, most likely to land the ship. Sighing, I followed them with a great feeling of dread in my heart. I knew what was coming; I just didn't know how it was going to happen.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Plot, She Thickens!

I entered the cockpit right as we got out of lightspeed. When the swirling blue vortex disappeared, a lively green planet came into our view. _Takodana...it looks so much like Earth._ A sharp pain shot through my heart and I could tell that I was going through home-sickness. My eyes filled with hot tears, but I refused to let them fall. I heard Rey gasp at the sight of the lush forests the covered a good portion of the planet.

"I didn't know that there was so much green in the whole galaxy." She sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Han give her a mixed look of guilt and pity that almost broke my heart even further. We landed on a large clearing near a cliff near Maz Kanata's castle. As everybody else was starting to leave the ship, I stopped Han in the hallways.

"Han, we need to talk."

"Can it wait? We need to get that droid to the Resistance, ASAP."

"No, it can't! Han, it has to do with your son." I quickly admitted.

"What did you just say?"

"When I blacked out, I didn't go to a random First Order base. I went to where Ben is, and he needs your help.

"How do you-?"

"Han, there's not enough time to answer that question. All you need to know, is that in the vision, he was talking to the burnt helmet of Darth Vader. Ben said that he was feeling the pull of the Light."

"You're being serious?"

"I'm a member of the Resistance that is under the control of your wife. Why wouldn't I be serious about something that concerns her son?!" I reasoned.

"Good point. So, what are you suggesting?" He questioned.

"I'm suggesting that there's a chance that Ben can be redeemed from what he's become."

Han was about to reply, when Chewie's- noise? call?- could be heard on the outside of the ship. Before leaving, he informed me that the conversation was not over. I sighed, grabbed a nearby blaster, and ran outside. The second I stepped outside, a wave of home-sickness washed over me. I saw Han and Rey talking near the edge of the cliff, no doubt discussing the job offer, and he handed her a blaster similar to mine. _Here's to hoping she has better aim than a Stormtrooper._ _ **Ooh, burn!**_ Soon, we made our way towards Maz's castle that could be seen in the distance. While we walked, I spoke with Rey about what she planned to do after she got BB-8 to the Resistance. She gave the expected answer: return to Jakku to wait for her family. I tried to make her see that going back there was quite possibly the worst choice she could ever make, but she wouldn't have it. She was completely convinced that her parents would return for her, even though I knew that they had no intention of doing so. Eventually, we reached the castle.

"Maz has been running this watering hole for over 1,000 years. So, when you meet her, don't stare." Han warned.

"At what?" Finn and Rey asked, in unison.

"Any of it."

That being said, he opened the doors to the castle and walked in. All around us were smugglers, pirates, travelers, and scoundrels. _What a bunch of half-witted nerf herders._ _ **Oh, so you can directly reference an insult Leia gave to Han, but I can't use one quote from Yoda?!**_ _See? Now, you're starting to get it!_ My eyes scanned the room until they landed on a small, orange-skinned woman that I knew to be Maz Kanata. She turned around, and saw Han.

"HAN SOLO!" Maz exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Maz!" Han replied, waving awkwardly.

Maz looked as though her age was catching up to her: her skin seemed to sag off of her bones, but in a cute and elderly way. She wore very large glasses over her eyes that looked like she had made them herself. All in all, she gave off a very warm vibe with a hint of wisdom. _Now, THIS is someone I can relate to!_ Maz stopped in front of Han and gave him a playful smile.

"Where's my boyfriend?" She asked.

"He's fixing the _Falcon_ right now." He replied, pointing outside.

"I like that Wookie. So, what do you want, Solo? I assume it's urgent, like always."

"We need to get this droid to the Resistance, ma'am." I answered for him.

"Really? Hm, come over here." Maz chimed, before leading us to a table in the back.

While we were walking, I knew that both the Resistance and the First Order were being alerted about our presence. We all sat down at the table, and began to talk about what was going on.

"I thought you were done with this, Solo." Maz slyly implied.

"Done with what?" Han questioned.

"This! Being part of the Resistance."

"I _am_ done with this. I'm just helping these guys get to Leia, then I'm gone!"

Suddenly, Finn piped up with a look of urgency in his eyes.

"Is there anyone here who can get us to the Outer Rim?"

"What?! Finn, we still need to help BB-8!" Rey objected.

"What would be the point? The First Order is going to win this war, no matter what the Resistance has!"

Maz started adjusting her glasses to get a better look at Finn's eyes. She climbed up onto the table, knocking things off of it while crawling towards him. All the while, Finn was freaking out and asking Han what she was doing. She stopped right in front of him, and smiled a knowing smile.

"I have lived long enough to see the same eyes in different people. You, young man, have the eyes of someone who wishes to run away…" She stated.

"You don't know a thing about me. I know the First Order, and I know that they will stop at nothing to get what they want. We should all be running." Finn rebuked defensively.

"Those two are going to the Outer Rim, and they trade passage for work. They're you're best chance."

Finn thanked Maz, and was about to go over to the two aliens, when Rey stopped him. She reminded him of the promise he made to both me and BB-8. In reply, he begged Rey to go with him. _Oh, they're totally_ _not_ _in love whatsoever!_ Rey refused his offer, which made Finn turn away and go over to the pilot. I, on the other hand, was well aware that this would happen; I just didn't know that it would hurt so much. A few seconds later, Rey went after Finn to try to talk him out of leaving.

"I might as well go with her," I mumbled.

When I actually got to her, I saw her watching Finn walk away. I went over to her, and put a comforting hand on her, only to have her brush it off. Right then, I could feel how angry she was at Finn for leaving her and breaking his promise. I was about to say something to her, when Rey was getting drawn to Luke's lightsaber. For some strange reason, however, I felt compelled to go with her. I simply wrote it off as wanting to be part of the first sign of her Force-sensitivity, and followed her downstairs. We walked side-by-side as she heard the cries of a child, and finally found the room where the lightsaber was located. I decided to wait outside the room while Rey entered it and began walking towards the chest. _**Man, the suspense is terrible! I hope it'll last!**_ Everything seemed to go quiet as she opened the chest, and slowly reached for the weapon. She touched it, but there was no sign of her having a vision. _What? But, she's supposed to be having a vision! Why isn't she having any visions?!_ Rey walked out of the room, holding the lightsaber.

"Hey, Angel? Do you know what this is?" She asked me, eyeing the lightsaber with curiosity.

"Yes, it's a lightsaber. It's the weapon the Jedi use." I informed her. "You know, I've always wanted to hold a _real_ lightsaber!"

She smiled at me, before holding the handle out to me. I was excited to hold it, but I was also cautious. _Strange things have been happening to me throughout this entire adventure. What if-_ _ **Oh, to hell with caution! We might never get a chance to hold an actual real life lightsaber! We are holding that weapon.**_ Without giving it a second thought, I grabbed the lightsaber from Rey's hands. The cool metal of its handle met my skin with a rather satisfying touch. But, I wasn't able to enjoy it for long.

Everything suddenly went black as I heard Rey call out to me. I opened my eyes and saw myself standing in an empty, dark space. It looked like there was light, but it was dark at the same time. A heavy feeling of fear began weighing down my chest as I started frantically looking around for any sign of, well, not being alone. Just then, a familiar voice rose up from the darkness.

"You believe he can be saved.."

I whipped my head around to see the glowing ghost of Anakin Skywalker standing behind me. He had a look that on his face that I can only describe as deep fascination that was accompanied with a small smile. _Wait, why isn't he young like in the newer version of_ _Return of the Jedi_ _?_ _ **Because, that wasn't the last time he was a Jedi; he was a Jedi when he redeemed himself before he died.**_ _Hm. Convenient explanation is convenient._ _ **Hey!**_

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said, you believe he can be saved."

"Okay, can we not play the pronoun game and actually clarify who we're talking about?"

"Kylo Ren." Another voice said. "Or, as you know him, Ben Solo."

The ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared next to Anakin, a similar smile on his face.

Unsurprisingly, he looked exactly like he did at the end of _RotJ_.

"Okay, then. In regards to what Anakin stated, I do believe Ben can be saved. All he needs is the proper-"

"Training?" Anakin interrupted. "As you have seen, training was not enough to stop his descent into the Dark Side."

"I know that. What I was going to say, before you rudely interrupted me, was that he needs the proper influence. Meaning that he needs forgiveness and the knowledge that his parents won't stop caring for him."

"Very wise for your age, you are." croaked yet another voice.

 _No way._ _ **Yes way!**_ The image of Yoda's ghost appeared on Anakin's left side. I tried to keep my fangirling to a minimum, but that was proving to be incredibly difficult.

"Master Yoda…" I breathed out. "Um, thank you for the compliment, but I am hardly wise compared to you three!"

"But, that does not mean you are not wise." Obi-Wan told me.

"Wait, how is this conversation even happening?" I asked. "The only way how this would be possible is-"

"Through the Force" Anakin finished.

"Exactly!"

"Are you telling me that you've forgotten the signs?" He asked.

"What signs? This is all new to me."

"Your blackouts, calming down Chewbacca, being unable to repress certain information." Obi-Wan replied.

"Signs of Force-sensitivity, these were." Yoda explained.

"But, that's not possible!" I objected.

"Why is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because, Rey is the one who is supposed to be the one whose Force-sensitive; not me! I'm just a nobody from a different universe!" I exclaimed, before realizing what I had just said.

"Angel, we know that you're not from our universe; you're not going to rip apart the seams of reality by saying that you are." Anakin reassured me.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was getting scared for a second."

"Anyways, you're Force-sensitive because you're here."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"From here, you are not. Affected this 'plot' by your presence, you have." Yoda informed me.

"So, you're saying that my very presence here has affected this whole thing?" I reiterated.

"That's exactly what we're saying." Obi-Wan confirmed.

When he said that, I started to have a small panic attack. _I've messed up the plot….I never should have come here._ _ **Well, you're obviously here for a reason. Maybe, you were meant to be Force-sensitive.**_ _But, why?_ _ **You have 3 Jedis in front of you; try asking them.**_

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Why do you think you're here for a reason?" Anakin tested.

"Because, I had no choice in coming here. When I got here, I was given an entire storyline! That doesn't happen if I wasn't brought here for a reason." I explained.

All three of them smiled proudly at my response, leaving me even more confused.

"W-why are you smiling?"

"Figured it out, you did." Yoda responded.

"Indeed, Angel, you were brought here for a purpose." Anakin confirmed.

"You were brought here, so that you can save Ben Solo." Obi-Wan explained.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! What makes you think that I can save him?" I questioned.

"Attracted to him, are you not?"

My face suddenly heated up at Yoda's implication, which made them all smile wider.

"N-no…"

"You are truly a terrible liar, Angel. Which is a good thing." Anakin replied, playfully.

"Okay, so maybe I am. How's that going to help?" I tested.

"Your already existing affection for him will help you forgive him and show him that you care for him. As you said, that is what he needs." Obi-Wan told me.

Suddenly, the darkness began to fade away, as did the ghosts of the Jedi. _Dang it! I need more information, in order to do this!_

"Time is running short, Angel. Just remember your purpose here. Oh, and tell my grandson that _I'm_ the one calling him." Anakin instructed.

"I'll try!" I shouted, as I watched him disappear.

"Do or do not; there is no try!" Yoda advised, before he disappeared, as well.

"Angel, may the Force be with you."

With that, Obi-Wan disappeared along with the others. I was left all alone, before my eyes opened once again, to the light.

* * *

 **Woah! A probably incredibly predictable plot-twist! I hope you like this chapter (they seeme to be getting longer with each additional one!), and please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting Darkness

**A/N: Ooh, this is the chapter I've been the most excited to write! Okay, okay, let the show commence!**

* * *

 **"** **Angel! Angel, wake up!"**

I opened my eyes to see Rey hovering over me, her face lined with worry. _She must've been terrified when I blacked out._ When she saw that I was awake, she sighed heavily in relief and sat back away from me. She was about to say something when the sound of movement made her look up. Turning my head in the same direction, I saw Maz walking towards us with a smile on her face.

"I shouldn't have done that…" I breathed out.

"But, if you hadn't, you would not know your purpose here." Maz replied.

"Something happened to her when she touched this," Rey explained, handing Maz the lightsaber. "Maz, what is happening to her?!"

"Should I tell her?" The elderly ruler asked me.

"She's going to find out sooner or later, so you might as well."

"Tell me what?"

Maz hesitated for a moment, before revealing my lesser secret to her. Understandably, Rey didn't believe it at first. That's when I stepped in.

"Rey, all of the signs are there: my blackouts, how I know things that should be impossible for me to know. The only thing that's confusing me is that if I'm the one with Force-sensitivity, why did you come down here in the first place." I asked.

"I was following you." She explained.

"What?! No, I was following you. Didn't you hear the cries of a child down here?"

"No, Angel, I didn't. We were watching Finn leave, when you got this dazed look on your face and you came down here. You stopped outside of that room and just stared at the door. I went in there and retrieved that...thing and I asked if you knew what it was, and if you wished to hold it." Rey informed me.

I sat there on the ground, absolutely perplexed at what I was just told. _We didn't see that, did we?_ _ **Maybe, it was the Force messing with your head.**_ _To quote Han, the Force doesn't work like that!_

"Maz, will you please explain to me why I have a different memory of this situation?" I requested.

"The Force knew that you would have a hard time coping with what would occur, so it made the situation familiar to you."

"That's good enough for me."

I sat up and rubbed my head, almost getting overwhelmed what had recently occurred. Maz's small hand patted my shoulder in a reassuring way, before she went into the same spiel she was supposed to give Rey. She lifted her goggles to reveal her very small eyes.

"Listen, Angel, I've seen your eyes before; I _know_ your eyes. You know that the Force is calling to you, so just let it in." She told me in a wise, and gentle voice.

"I want to, Maz. I'm just so _afraid_ of what might happen if I fail…"

"Let go of your fear, and let the Light guide you." Maz advised. "Luke's lightsaber; take it!"

I was about to answer, when Rey shoved the weapon into Maz's hands.

"She's never touching that thing again." She convicted, before picking me up and practically dragging me outside.

Rey was deaf to my objections while she took me outside. _**She probably wanted revenge for what we did in Chapter 2.**_ _Wait, what?_ _ **Nothing!**_ Eventually, I made her stop when we got a good ways into the forest.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, ripping my arm out of her grip.

"I'm taking you back to the ship, so come on!" She replied as she tried to grab my arm again.

"No! Rey, why are you doing this?"

"Because, I don't want to lose you!"

Her response caught me off-guard, to say the least. I could feel her fear like it was my own, which gave me immense pity for her. _Oh, Rey… Don't be afraid._ _ **Why shouldn't she be? You do realize that-**_ _Yes, I do. But, I have a feeling that it's going to go differently._

"Rey, you're not going to lose me." I tried to assure her.

"How can you be so sure? My own family left me on that godforsaken planet with a cruel man! I don't want you to leave me, either…" She admitted.

Just as I was about to attempt to comfort her, a twig snapped behind us. As a reaction, I spun around with my blaster drawn at whoever it was. BB-8 rolled back slightly in shock at my sudden hostility. I relaxed, before scolding BB-8 about sneaking up on us.

He started beeping in a tone that could only be described as concern.

"It doesn't matter, BB-8. Go back, and find Han and Maz; they'll help you get to the Resistance." Rey instructed. "No, go!"

Suddenly, the peaceful air around us was interrupted by the sound of spacecraft flying in from above. Looking up, we saw First Order ships coming in. I could feel Rey starting to panic, so I grabbed her arm and ran. BB-8 came with us as we sprinted blindly in the woods, trying to find the _Falcon_. We stopped short, however, when a small group of stormtroopers came into our sight. Immediately, Rey tried to fire at them with the blaster Han had given her. When she pulled the trigger, nothing happened and she remembered that she didn't turn off the safety. The sound of the pulled trigger alerted the stormtroopers to our location and they were about to shoot at us, had I not shot them all first. (Insert "Han-shot-first" joke here.) Knowing that there would be more in the forest, I turned to Rey.

"Rey, you need to get back to Han; take BB-8, and go. " I instructed her.

"Not unless you come with us!" She objected.

"No, I need to stay here as a distraction for the stormtroopers."

"Just because you're part of the Resistance, doesn't mean you're indestructible! "

"Enough…" I warned, feeling my anger grow.

"No, Angel, I'm not leaving without you."

"REY, ENOUGH!" I yelled.

When I did that, an invisible circle of energy shot out all around my body with a _whoosh_. It pushed Rey and BB-8 down onto the ground with great force. She landed with on her back, and narrowly avoided hitting her head on a rock. _What have I done...?_ I backed away from them and looked down fearfully at myself. Rey sat back up and looked at me with the same fear in her eyes. She stood to her feet and took a step towards me, but I scrambled backwards away from her.

"J-just go back to Han. Please…" I told her, before running in the opposite direction.

I heard her call out to me, but I refused to go back. _**Are you seriously becoming Elsa right now?**_ _Shut up! I'm tired of you and your cynical comments! I almost hurt Rey, and I have no intention of doing it again._ _ **Well, unless you want Kylo Ren to take you to train under Snoke, I suggest you find a way to control this.**_ _You're right. I just need to calm down. Calm down, calm down._ Taking deep breaths, I was able to calm myself down and was soon at peace. A snap of a twig made me turn around quickly with my gun raised. I started to walk backwards in order to be able to see who was trying to attack me. _**Wait, you don't know that something is trying to attack you-**_ The sound of a lightsaber igniting cut off that thought, and put my brain on 'DANGER ALERT' mode. _**-Never mind, we're dead.**_

A few second later, a figure in all black with a brightly glowing red lightsaber came around the corner. I started firing my blaster at him, trying to make some damage on him. _**Why are we doing this? He has a lightsaber!**_ As I kept shooting, he easily deflected each laser that came his way. _You're right, this is pointless._ Thinking quickly, I shot a rock that was wedged under a large, fallen tree. The rock was destroyed, and the log started rolling towards Kylo Ren. While he was distracted with not being crushed, I dead-sprinted away from there. When I got a good ways away, I hid behind a large oak tree and caught my breath. _THAT WAS A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!_ _ **Then, why did you do it?!**_ _It seemed like a good idea, at the time! Don't judge me!_

Suddenly, I felt a dark presence near me and I knew that I was royally screwed. The distorted voice that came along with it only further confirmed my feeling.

"That was very clever, little one. But, do tell me how it feels to know that you're going to die."

Against all of my common sense screaming at me not to, I actually replied.

"Kind of hard to describe the impossible, don't you think? " I yelled in response.

"And, what makes you think that it's impossible?" He inquired.

"Because, you know who I am and what I know. I'm useful and only a fool would kill someone who's useful."

I could feel him contemplating my reply, but there was something else there. It felt like…concentration. Wanting to see where he was, I went to turn around the trunk of the tree, but my body didn't react to my commands. _**That son of a gun froze us!**_ _Well, that explains the concentration._ As I thought this, Kylo Ren's mask came into view in the corner of my eye.

"So, you're the Resistance girl I've heard so much about." The distorted voice said.

I wanted to reply, but Kylo's use of the Force also froze my vocal cords. _**Gosh darn it!**_ Kylo raised his hand towards my head and looked to be concentrating. An explosion of pain erupted inside my head, causing me to cringe. Since I had previous knowledge of what this meant, my initial response was to suppress the memories of my using the Force. Unfortunately, that left the memories of my seeing the map to Luke Skywalker open for him to see. _**I told you this would happen- GAH, THAT BLOODY HURTS!**_ _Oh, just shut up already!_

"You've seen the map…"

Before he could get any further, two stormtroopers approached us. Ren lost his concentration for the mind probe and my mind was released from the pain. I was grateful for the Stormtrooper Ex Machina to arrive and the news that they brought with them.

"Sir, there are enemy ships approaching us."

"Tell the others to stop the search; we have what we need."

 _Wait, isn't that what Ben said before he captured Rey in the movie?_ _ **Oh, COME ON!**_ I felt Kylo's presence in my mind once again, before falling unconscious.

* * *

 **Again, this was one of the chapters I was the most excited to write! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Surprising Interrogation

**A/N: Sorry that this one is late! School can be very stressful and unforgiving with its workload. Enjoy this belated update!**

* * *

I woke with a start, and instantly felt a tightness around my arms and cool metal on my back. Looking down, I saw my arms and legs strapped against a strange metal rack. _Wow, these restraints are a lot tighter than I expected._ Just as I was starting to struggle against the restraints, I realized I wasn't alone

"Where am I?" I asked Kylo.

"On the _Finalizer_ ; you're my guest." He replied, sitting down in front of me.

"If I'm your guest, then I would hate to see what you do with the prisoners. Where are my friends?"

"You mean those thieving, lying traitors you call friends? You'll be relieved to know that I have no idea."

An incredibly strong anger surged through me when he said that, and I suddenly felt the desire to make him pay for everything he had done. For all of the innocent lives he had taken.

"You still want to kill me."

"That's what happens when you've watched a monster in a mask take innocent lives."

Kylo reached up towards the bottom of his mask, and pressed something that made the lower part of his mask lift up. Then, in one swift movement, he removed the mask whilst standing to his full height. _Oh, dang._ _ **Bow-chica-bow-wow!**_ I wasn't surprised at the fact that he was actually pretty good looking. He had a rather long face, pale skin, and beautiful chestnut eyes. _**Curse you, and your attractiveness!**_ Kylo's eyes locked with mine as he slammed his mask onto a some type of ashtray. He looked at me with an emotion I could not recognise, but perhaps it was just him being cold and calculated.

"Tell me what you know about the droid."

"He's an orange and white BB unit astromech droid that has a masculine programming, and is equipped with liquid capable launchers, a welding torch, and a-"

"-A holoprojector, I know." He interjected. "I'm more interested in what's in its memory: the map to Luke Skywalker. You, somehow, managed to get the droid to trust you. You - a mere Resistance fighter."

"I used this really rare method called 'kindness'. You should try it sometime; it's pretty effective." I replied, fighting the smirk that was wedging itself onto my face.

"You're attempting to hide your fear with wit." Kylo stated, with a cold gaze in his eyes. "I'm impressed."

"No, you're not."

"You're right; I'm not. Now, tell me about the map to Skywalker."

"Do you expect me to answer that out of free will?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. I just wanted to give you the chance to answer me without needing to do any damage." He informed me, before walking closer to me.

"Mental or physical? Because, I've had my fair share of both in this messed up adventure."

"Whichever is needed."

With that, he raised his arm towards my head and began to probe through my mind. What I felt in the forest seemed like a mere headache compared to what I was experiencing now. It felt like all the neurons in my brain were being torn apart at the seams. I could feel him sifting through my memories, trying to find the one with the map in it. Unfortunately for him, I had it under lock and key in my head. That did not stop him from finding the fake memories I had of my life in this universe and exploiting them.

"You're lonely, ever so lonely. When you were a girl, people took advantage of you and were cruel. You had no parents; if you did, you don't know them. You lived on your own for many years, hoping that you'd be free from your torment one day. When people had been especially horrible to you, you let yourself drift into daydreams of fantasy. I see it- the masked balls." He taunted.

"Get out of my head." I grunted.

"You seem to idolize Han Solo; a terrible decision on your part. And- what's this?" Kylo paused. "Hm, interesting. You've made friends, but you now feel more alienated than ever. Mind telling me why?"

"Why don't you figure it out yourself?"

He suddenly left my mind, giving me relief from the pain. I gulped down oxygen as Kylo stood in front of me with a cold look in his eyes.

"Had enough yet?" He questioned.

"I won't give you anything." I breathed out, the smirk finally winning over my features.

"We'll see about that. Don't be afraid; I feel it, too. "

Kylo began to probe my mind once more. While I did feel the pain that came from it, I also felt a surge of strength that I could only identify as the Force. I started to push against his power with everything I had. His face started went from a look of concentration to a look of confusion as I started to make leaway into his own mind. After a few seconds, I had successfully gotten through his power and into his head. A wave of uncertainty and fear overwhelmed me as I entered his mind, and I could tell that he was genuinely surprised at my power.

"You- you're afraid...that you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!" I cried out.

He pushed me out of his mind, and began to noticeably shake from what I had just done. The look of sheer realization was enough to make my smirk resurface.

"Didn't expect that, did you? Booyah!"

That said, Kylo quickly retrieved his helmet and rushed out of the room. My smirk went away after that, and the previous feeling of pity I had for him came back. _Poor Ben. '_ _ **Poor Ben'?! Poor us! That fragging hurt!**_ _That doesn't matter now. What we need to do is figure out how to get out of here before he gets back._ _ **He left a Stormtrooper to stand guard, didn't he?**_ _I like the way you think!_ I felt the presence of the stormtrooper, and concentrated on him.

"You will release these restraints and leave with the door open." I told him.

"What?"

"You will release the restraints and leave with the door open."

The sound of armored boots hitting metal met my ear as the guard made his way over to me. I could feel his anger, as he moved around the rack and faced me.

"I'll tighten those restraints, _rebel scum_!"

"You will release these restraints and leave with the door open." I repeated, calming my voice and focusing on his mind.

Suddenly, his demeanor changed. He stood up straighter, and clearly had no free will in that moment.

"I will release the restraints and leave with the door open."

The stormtrooper pressed a button on the side of the rack, and the metal bonds lifted up from my arms and ankles. Then, he walked over to the door, opened it, and started to leave. _**Won't you need a weapon, in case you run into more stormtroopers?**_ _Yes, yes I will._

"And, you will drop your weapon!" I quickly cried out.

"And, I will drop my weapon." He repeated in a monotone voice.

A metallic _clunk_ was heard afterwards, which alerted me that he had dropped his blaster. Smiling at my success, I jumped from my position on the rack and quietly ran over to the gun. I picked it up, and made it ready to fire. _Now, let's get out of here._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and please review!**

 **P.S. Apologises if this chapter was underwhelming.**


	10. Chapter 9: Weaknesses

**A/N: I'm going to be doing something a little different for this chapter, so brace yourselves.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Kylo Ren marched with great speed to the throne room. He needed answers and he needed them _now. Why wasn't I aware of her capabilities? Why couldn't I sense the girl's sensitivity? Why?!_ The doors opened swiftly before him as he made his way towards the large hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke. The old master looked at his pupil with expectation, and could sense a wave of confusion flowing through the boy.

"Well?" Snoke asked.

"I was unable to retrieve the information about the map, master. She was able to resist me in her mind." Kylo informed him.

"The girl- resisted you?!"

"Yes. She is completed untrained, but strong with the Force."

"And, what of the droid?"

"He believed that we had no more use of it, and that all we needed was the girl!" General Hux exclaimed, bursting into the room. "Your apprentice has failed you."

The general's words cut through Kylo with an icy blade. The young man could feel his master's anger and disappointment, as Snoke glared at him.

"Bring the girl to me. If she is as powerful as you claim, Kylo, then she will make a great ally." He instructed, before the hologram disappeared.

Ren now resented his decision to leave the droid. He put his mask back over his head, and walked quickly out of the throne room. _I must amend this mistake…_ As he made his way to the girl's cell, his felt a sense of interest at the mere thought of her. She was his enemy, yet he could relate to her feelings of alienation. He, too, felt alone amongst the people in the First Order. No one was capable of the things that he could do, therefore they did not understand him. _And, everyone fears what they don't understand. Except for her._

Kylo could tell right from the moment the auburn-haired girl had laid eyes on him that she was afraid. But, she wasn't of him directly- she was afraid of the pain that was to come. Yet, what fascinated him was the fact that she attempted to hide her fear with sarcasm and sassy remarks; this told him that her defense mechanism was to be humourous. He found her ruse pathetic, at first. He felt differently when he began to probe her mind. Kylo saw the many cruelties that she had faced: being called a freak when she had an uncontrollable outburst of power, people treating her like a servant and beating her, and the state of isolation they kept her in. And yet, she always attempted to remain kind to those who were inhumane. How she did so, he had no idea. But, when he felt the overwhelming sensation of just plain loneliness when he reached the girl's more recent memories, he felt something else that seemed imbedded in the alienation: the knowledge that she did not belong there. The feeling that, instead of being in a place in the moment, she was really just an outsider looking in. When he felt that, he almost felt pity for her. _A mistake that I caught._

When she began to resist his mind probe and turned it against him, Kylo was able to feel her full presence in his mind. For a moment, just a single moment, he felt true peace. He felt like there was no need to fight this girl, and that she was the answer to his struggle. The feeling quickly faded as he realized that he had let his guard down and let her into his thoughts. Kylo Ren shoved her presence out of his mind, and was astounded by her reaction to using the Force. _It was almost as if she knew that was going to happen…_

The whole experience really rattled his cage, and it aggravated him to no end: the fact that a _girl_ , a Resistance fighter, was able to get through his own power and into his mind. His only comfort was the fact that she would be delivered to Supreme Leader Snoke, and would be brought under his discipline. He approached the cell at a great speed, but was shocked to find that the door was opened. _No._ As Kylo entered the room and found that the rack was empty, a great rage began to fill his entire being. _This was my fault; my mistake! MY WEAKNESS!_ The Knight of Ren ignited his red-blade, before swinging it at the chair with a yell of fury. He hacked at the metal in front of him with pure anger coursing through his veins; an anger directed at himself. As this happened, two Stormtrooper patrols started walking down the corridor, before seeing sparks flying from the cell. A collective thought of " _nope_ " went through their heads, before they backed away slowly out of the hall.

When Kylo finally calmed down, he stomped out of the room and started asking for security alarms that had been tripped. _I_ _will_ _find that girl. Even if I have to shut down every section on this planet._ He ordered for a group of Stormtroopers to do a patrol around the area in search of her. Within a few minutes, one of the commanders reported back to him.

"We found nothing, sir. But, an alarm in sector 7 has been tripped."

"She is just starting to use her powers. The longer it takes to find her, the stronger she'll get. Shut down the sector." He ordered, before conducting a patrol himself.

Kylo Ren began to try to feel her presence, but it seemed like she was being clouded by something. He knew that she was just an arm's length away, but he couldn't reach her. A good amount of time passed, before a different commander approached him to tell him that Sector 7 had been shut down.

"She'll be trying to find a ship to escape in. Sh-" He cut himself off at the feeling of a presence he had not felt in years. "Han Solo…" _At last._

* * *

 **A/N: It feels so great to write this! Sorry if it sucks; I'm not too good at writing in the third person. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Author's Note

Hey, guys! I'm sorry that there hasn't been an update for a very long time. My school work has made it virtually impossible for me to update this fanfic, but this does not mean I'm done with it! I don't know when (probably during spring break), but I WILL return in full glory! Anyways, please be patient with me and I will see you all on the flipside!


	12. Chapter 10: Cue the Escape!

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK, GUYS! Also, thank the Lord for spring break!**

* * *

 **Angel's POV**

I gripped the blaster in my hands tightly as I ran stealthily through Starkiller Base. Just a few moments ago, Kylo Ren's angry cry came from my previous cell with the sound of a lightsaber destroying metal following it. The image of the stormtroopers walking upon the scene of sparks flying from the cell and backing away from it brought a smile to my lips. _**Wow. A smile coming from an incident brought to you by Kylo Ren's rage. Bet that's the last time I can ever say that again.**_ _If you just brought up what I think you just brought up, then it's TOO SOON._ My thoughts were interrupted by thundering, yet in synch footsteps. _Stormtroopers._ I rushed into the nearest empty room and waited for them to pass by. When their pounding feet started to fade away in the distance, I slightly peeked out of the room before returning to my search for a way to get off of the planet. I thought about using the Force to locate a ship, but then my logic reminded me that Kylo Ren would probably be able to tell where I was if I did. The knowledge that I was probably tripping dozens of alerts at that point whizzed through my mind, but I hardly paid any attention to it. Eventually, after about 5 minutes sneaking through the seemingly endless maze of hallways, I came to a crossroads with a wide space in front of me. My ears picked up the static of a stormtrooper's radio around the corner, along with the pounding steps of another patrol group. _Oh gosh. What am I going to do?!_ _ **Well, what did Rey do in the movie?**_ _She snuck over to the edge of the platform and hid along the side._ _ **Bingo!**_

I hooked the blaster's strap around my body and quietly made my way to the edge of the platform. Miraculously, I was able to slide down onto the side and climb down a ways, so that the passing stormtroopers would not be able to see me. The memory of Rey climbing down to a certain opening in the wall flashed before my eyes as I looked around. My eyes met the same opening, which prompted me to climb down towards it. When I reached it, I grabbed the lever needed to open it and pulled down with all of my strength. I, then, pulled the opening out to the point that I could climb into the electrical passageway. The "door"- if one could call it that- closed as soon as I was in safely. Surprisingly, the small space was well lit with glowing wires. _That's gonna make going through this much easier._ I began to crawl on all fours towards the other end of the passageway. If an electrical engineer were to be in that same tunnel, he would have a field day with the amount of wires and electrical currents found in it. It took a rather long time to get to the end, since I had to move slower than usual to avoid getting electrocuted.

When I finally reached the end, I pushed against the opening gently and was rather shocked to see it open. I smiled a little as I climbed out of the tunnel and out onto the wall. _YES! OH, THAT WAS KIND OF THRILLING!_ _**All you did was crawl through a tunnel that seriously needs a safety check…**_ _YEAH, BUT REY DID IT IN THE MOVIE, SO THAT MAKES IT WAY COOLER!_ I eventually got to the top of the platform and quietly climbed onto it. Standing to my feet, I started walking towards yet another hallway, when someone jumped out in front of me. Thinking it was a Stormtrooper, I rapidly raised my blaster at whoever it was. _**Don't shoot them; it's your friends!**_ I calmed down when I saw that my other half was right: Rey, Finn, Han and Chewbacca stood in front of me with surprised looks on their faces. They eventually turned to relief when they realized that it was just me.

"Angel!"

I was suddenly pummeled into a back-breaking embrace by both Rey and Finn. A slur of, "Are you alright" 's and "Did he hurt you" 's were spoken in my direction as they let me go. A few seconds of recovery from the surprise allowed me to answer their questions.

"I am alright, he barely hurt me, and I used the Force to escape." I explained.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked. "You have the Force?!"

"Apparently so. Crazy, right?"

"Trust me, you have no idea how much crazy we've just been through," Rey told me.

"Something tells me that you're right." I replied.

"We can play catch-up later. Right now, we need to get off of this planet and back to the Resistance." Han directed.

We all mentally agreed with him as he led the way back to where they had entered from. The elevator (did they even call them that?) opened for us, and we all climbed inside. Chewie handed Han his jacket as we ascended to the surface of the planet. When the doors opened at the surface, a rush of freezing air flew around us. I hugged my body as we ran towards the _Millennium Falcon_ , but I noticed that the Resistance pilots were losing. _They need some help._ _ **You know what will happen if we call attention to it.**_ _Yes, but I also know what will happen if I don't. Unfortunately, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._ _ **Again, wrong franchise!**_ _So? It's one hell of a quote._

"Guys, wait!" I exclaimed.

The group stopped in their tracks and turned to me with looks of both confusion and concern.

"We can't leave yet! Those pilots aren't going to do any damage to...whatever that is, if we don't help them."

"As much as I hate to say it, the girl's right." Han agreed. "We have some explosives that might give them the help they need."

I followed them to the _Falcon_ and helped carried a few of the bombs. As we made our way to the facility, a great feeling of dread filled my heart as the knowledge of what was to come plagued my thoughts. _**Get ready for heartbreak...**_

* * *

 **I apologize for the long hiatus, but I've been far too busy with trying to be a functional human. Please review!**


End file.
